


У Инквизитора не было мабари (Russian version)

by Shemus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shemus/pseuds/Shemus
Summary: - Каллен, Скайхолд находится в Ферелдене?- Да.- А в Ферелдене есть мабари?- Даа...- Тогда почему у нас нет мабари?





	1. Chapter 1

— Мабари? — леди Монтилье недоверчиво покосилась на сидящую перед камином Тревелиан.

— Мабари, — задумчиво ответила Инквизитор.

Жозефина поджала губы, перебирая листы торговых соглашений, которые нужно было обсудить и согласовать, пока очередной подвиг не позвал Инквизитора нести благую весть от Андрасте по всему Тедасу. Посол замялась. О мабари она знала лишь то, что это крупные, очень крупные, псы, и то, что уровень уважения ферелденцев измеряется наличием этих самых псов.

— Но, леди Тревелиан…

— Каллен.

— Каллен? — Жозефина опешила, с Инквизитором творилось что-то чересчур странное. Уж не повредился ли её рассудок после произошедшего в Убежище?

— Мне нужен Каллен.

— Позвольте узнать, зачем?

— Для мабари, разве это не очевидно? — Тревелиан в свою очередь подозрительно посмотрела на возлюбленную, будто те же мысли, что были у леди Монтилье, оказались в её голове, только там рассудком повредилась сама Жозефина.

— Весьма. Очевидно, — выдавив из себя слабую улыбку, Жозефина проводила взглядом девушку, отбросила на свой стол ненужные соглашения и, выудив бутылку серого виски, припасённого на случаи, подобные этому, поспешила к Лелиане, надеясь, что Инквизитор навестит тайного канцлера лишь после того, как обойдёт всех в Скайхолде.


	2. Chapter 2

Смеркалось. Чистое солнце Морозных гор окрасило древние стены крепости в алый цвет, словно заливая кровью из распоротого брюха дракона. Инквизитор поёжилась, в очередной раз досадливо пожалев, что не смогла уговорить Каллена перебраться в более тёплые жилые помещения, коих в огромном замке бесчисленное множество. «И где он спит?» — навязчивая мысль вновь завертелась в голове, стоило Тревелиан перешагнуть порог командирского кабинета. Загадка, впрочем, была разгадана сразу же, когда в поисках сорока восьми томов «Жизни в Верхнем городе» Инквизитор обнаружила один на втором этаже. Лежал себе спокойно на прикроватной тумбочке. Хорошо, что это, а не «Меч и щиты»… или что там читала Пентагаст?

— Инквизитор? — и чего он всякий раз удивляется?  
  
— Каллен?

Повисшая тишина. Гул ветра, врывающегося в узкую бойницу. Холодает.

— Так чем могу помочь, Инквизитор?

— Скажи мне, Каллен, вот что, — леди Тревелиан как-то нехорошо улыбнулась, сократив расстояние между собой и мужчиной ровно до одного письменного стола. — Скайхолд находится на территории Ферелдена?

— Да.

— А в Ферелдене есть мабари?

— Даа…

— Тогда почему у нас нет мабари?

Каллен задумался. И правда, почему?

— Наверное, закончились, — как-то не особо уверенно начал храмовник, избегая прямого взгляда на Инквизитора.

— Вот так взяли и закончились?

Каллен прокашлялся в кулак.

— Я предположил…

— То есть, ты не уверен?

Храмовник сглотнул, лихорадочно придумывая повод уйти от странного разговора с Инквизитором, но в голову ничего не лезло, кроме одного.

— Я могу отправить солдат, они разыщут мабари…

— Всё оказалось слишком просто, — задумчиво пробормотав самой себе, Тревелиан покинула кабинет, оставив обескураженного мужчину наедине с мыслью о мабари.


	3. Chapter 3

Третий день Каллен не выходил из ставки командования. Он мало ел, мало пил, всегда бодрствовал. Обеспокоенные, но воодушевлённые солдаты думали, что командир разрабатывает тактически хитрый ход Инквизиции в битве с Корифеем. «Вестница Андрасте» также третий день отсутствовала в замке, иногда отправляя с людьми Лелианы такие короткие, но ёмкие записки: «Скоро буду. Надеюсь на сюрприз», «Чуток задержусь. Но скоро буду», «Ой как нехорошо вышло». Как долго Инквизитору придётся отбиваться от внезапно нахлынувших сил венатори и мятежных магов, никто не мог сказать точно, а потому Каллен обеспокоенно смотрел со стен Скайхолда в молочную даль, ожидая леди Тревелиан.

— Вот Вы где, командир, — Лелиана по-кошачьи мягко прошлась к столу и взглянула на возящего по Ферелдену фишкой храмовника. — Не думала, что так беспокоитесь за Инквизитора.

— Не за неё.

— А за кого?

— За венатори. Они заканчиваются, — как-то грустно констатировал Каллен, поведя плечами.

Лелиана открыла рот, затем закрыла. Впервые она оказалась за бортом информационного корабля.

— Я правильно Вас поняла? Вы беспокоитесь за венатори?

— Да, сестра Соловей. За венатори.

— Конечно, я не сомневалась в способностях леди Инквизитора...

— Я предупредил всех, кого мог, — мужчина мрачно провёл ладонью над приграничными территориями Свистящих пустошей. — Переход из Эмприз-дю-Лион займёт недели, ещё и разминутся. Лелиана, Вы умеете призывать драконов?

— Драконов? Нет.

— Тогда нам конец, — Каллен поджал губы и обречённо поник головой. — Я и подумать не мог, что у Корифея столь малочисленная армия... Может, у него есть союзники? Стоит написать им?

Лелиана молчала. В Скайхолде творилось что-то, чего она не знала и не могла предугадать. Если это тайный план по выведению советников из психического равновесия, тогда ей нужно быть начеку и разоблачить коварство врага. Первой весточкой была леди Монтилье, пришедшая в компании с виски в полуночный час три дня назад. Теперь Каллен.

— Дыхание Создателя, провались Варрик со своими рассказами о чудесном мабари Защитника.

— Мабари? — Лелиана, уже решившая позвать мать Жизель, насторожилась. Кажется, ей стоило лучше расспросить Жозефину.


	4. Несколькими днями ранее

В таверне было шумно, душно и разило хмелем. Но Инквизитору было плевать. В её венах текла огненная вода, а Варрик, собравший вокруг себя юнцов, рассказывал, как доблестная «Вестница Андрасте», оседлав ферелденскую морозницу, укротила её. И пусть правда совсем не такая — дракон был расстрелян прицельным огнём за сотню миль из укрытия, — Тревелиан, войдя во вкус, добавляла новые подробности убиения, перемешивая с кулинарными изысками.

— Скажи, Варрик, я величайший герой Тедаса?

Гном задумчиво поскрёб выпяченную нижнюю губу, всматриваясь в молодое лицо леди Инквизитора.

— Нет.

Инквизитор замялась. В её воображении гном уже обсыпал всяческими заслугами вперемешку с шутками и обещанием написать книгу.

— Почему? — Тревелиан насупилась. Признавать, что её спасение — чистая случайность, а становление во главе растущей организации не более, чем хитрый маркетинговый ход, а не признание заслуг, она не желала.

— Потому что, — Варрик наклонился ближе к Инквизитору, подманив её, и заговорщицки зашептал, — у тебя нет мабари. Да-да, нет и всё. Никакой ты без мабари не герой.

Гном всплеснул руками, снисходительно улыбаясь.

— Глупости.

— А вот и нет. Смотри, Хоук. Маг, Защитник, Герой, ну и просто красавец. Наместником стал, Крикволл от кунари защитил, Мередит того… устранил…

— …войну между храмовниками и магами начал, контрабандистов отпустил, из Вольной Марки слинял… — Тревелиан проводила взглядом проходящую мимо Искательницу.

— Ну, у любой работы есть свои издержки, — крикнув вдогонку Кассандре, Варрик взял свою пинту, поболтал остатки и в один глоток допил. — Но я к чему. Был у Хоука мабари. Славный мальчик, играл в карты лучше Блондинчика. Все его любили. А врагов рвал… И стал Хоук Защитником благодаря ему.

— Случайность, — досадливо откликнулась Инквизитор.

— Хорошо. Герой Ферелдена, а? Круг магов спас, в Орзаммаре короля усадил, Наковальню разбил, проклятье с оборотней снял, Денерим защитил, Ферелден защитил, Стража-Командора получил. А всё потому, что у него был…

— …мабари. Совпадение.

— Хорошо, Инквизитор. Я не хотел этого говорить, но…

Тревелиан напряглась.

— …ууу Ааандрааасте тожее..

— Нет, Варрик, нет. Варрик молчи. Я и слушать не хочу.

— ...был мабари, — победно выпалил гном.

Инквизитор вздохнула, встала и побрела прочь, думая о проклятой закономерности и роли мабари в становлении величайших героев Тедаса.


	5. Chapter 5

— Есть какие-нибудь вести от Инквизитора? — Каллен оторвался от уже надоевшей ему карты и с угасающей надеждой посмотрел на Лелиану.

— Леди Инквизитор сейчас в Вал Руайо, — отозвалась Жозефина. — Присматривает занавески в Ваш кабинет, Каллен.

— Что? Дыхание Создателя, зачем мне занавески?

— По мнению леди Тревелиан, у Вас сплошные сквозняки. Вы можете серьёзно заболеть и умереть не очень славной смертью.

Каллен закрыл глаза и застонал. Он не первый раз думал о том, почему величайшими героями Тедаса становились абсолютно не воспринимающие серьёзность ситуации люди... и эльфы.

— Хорошо, — командир выдохнул и потёр заросший подбородок. — Я пригласил вас, господа советники, с тем, чтобы сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие…

— К нам едет Корифей?

Командир вновь застонал и коснулся пальцами висков. Если бы Корифей действительно решил заявиться в Скайхолд, Каллен встречал бы его первым. С хлебом. С солью. Песнями, плясками и танцующими бронто. И быть Корифею почётным избавинушкой от мигрени командирской. Но Создатель имел свой взгляд на ситуацию.

— Мы не нашли мабари.

Дружеский вздох огорчения прокатился по ставке командования, заставив сестру Соловей недоуменно прикусить губу. Неожиданно для неё, все всё знали, но никто ничего не говорил, что злило, обескураживало и заставляло подсовывать агентов каждому в Скайхолде в попытках разузнать, при чём здесь Тревелиан, мабари и неожиданные нападки больших групп венатори на Инквизитора. Стоит сказать, это помогло раскрыть нескольких шпионов и предотвратить утечку важной информации; поймать Сэру, выковыривающую камни из трона Инквизитора; обнаружить, что за странными завываниями из недр крепости, пугающими прислугу, стоят Железный Бык и Дориан. Но ни на шаг не приблизило к разгадке важного. Кстати, завывания переместились на чердак, но шпионы наотрез отказывались идти туда, отчего-то краснея до кончиков ушей.

— Может, мне кто-то объяснит, что здесь происходит? — нервы тайного канцлера не выдержали.

— Варрик додумался рассказать Инквизитору, что все величайшие герои обязаны своему успеху… псам.

— И всё? Вот так просто? То есть мне стоило просто спросить, и мне бы ответили, и не нужно подсылать своих людей, чтобы докопаться до истины? О, Создатель…

— Что? Ты следила за нами?!

— Нет! То есть да, но скорее нет, разве что чуть-чуть, — две пары глаз испытующе смотрели на сестру Соловей. — Хорошо, я следила. Но для блага Инквизиции.

— Для блага Инквизиции нам нужно где-то раздобыть этих треклятых мабари.

— Мы могли бы обратиться в ферелденскую королевскую псарню: думаю, король Алистер не откажет. О причинах я позабочусь, — Жозефина обмакнула перо в чернила и лёгким движением нанесла несколько строк. — И, конечно же, лично передам наши пожелания и просьбу.

— Тогда я лично возглавлю отряд охраны, — решительно поднявшись на ноги, Каллен сложил ладони на эфес меча, показывая свою готовность. — Лелиана, а Вы...

— ...разведаю со своими лучшими шпионами путь. Сейчас нет такого места, где было бы спокойно, — почему-то оставаться с Инквизитором без мабари Лелиана не желала. А чутьё ещё ни разу её не подводило.

— А что будет со Скайхолдом?

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Каллен. — Прикажу закрыть ворота и до нашего прихода никого не пускать.


	6. Chapter 6

Вот уже целую четверть часа Инквизитор смотрела на ворота, но те почему-то не открывались. «Странно», — подумала Инквизитор. — «Очень странно. Ворота всегда были открыты, и я проходила». За стенами родной крепости вечерело, холодало и странно сёрбало за спиной. Позади всей компании стоял он, Солас, с видом всей вымершей эльфийской интеллигенции, оттопырив мизинец, хлебал чай из своей мятой походной кружки, игнорируя откровенно завистливые взгляды и не желая даже из вежливости предложить, ведь знал, что согласятся. Рядом со скучающим видом Блэкволл вырезал деревянного грифона, что прихватил при отбытии. Говорил, что по дороге будет чем заняться. И ведь, яйца Создателя, был прав! А Кассандра…

— А где Пентагаст? — страшная мысль пришла сразу же, как только Инквизитор обвела свою куцую компанию взглядом. — Забыли. Как знала, что забудем. И забыли.

— Но я здесь, — робко подала голос Искательница.

— Да я не о тебе. Занавески забыли.

Повисла нехорошая тишина.

— Сейчас быстренько в крепость, сдам отчёт Каллену и рысцой в Орлей. И ни слова никому.

— Мы будем как тень, — отозвался Солас. — Тень, но в ночи.

Мысль его никто не понял, но все сделали умный вид. Чтоб не выделяться. Инквизитор вновь посмотрела на ворота, но за пять минут, собственно, ничто не изменилось, и те остались закрыты.

— Открывайте дверь, ироды проклятые, холодно же! — вежливое постукивание кулачком в мощные створки перемежалось с менее вежливыми просьбами.

Меж здоровых каменных зубцов высунулась чья-то голова.

— Не откроем, — крикнули сверху.

— Как это не откроете?

— Так не велено, — сдержанно отозвались всё оттуда же, плохо скрывая зевоту.

— Это ж кто такой умный, — Инквизитор насупилась, перебирая пальцами свой посох. — Именем Инквизиции и её лидера Инквизитора — леди Тревелиан, то есть меня, — повелеваю открыть ворота. Здесь, между прочим, ночью холодно.

— И ветры, — поддакнул Страж, всю обратную дорогу жалующийся на спину.

— И чай заканчивается.

— И Хоук без присмотра.

Голова исчезла, но ворота не открылись. Тревелиан с досады пнула створку и ругнулась.

— Эй, вы там, наверху! Ну что, ворота будем открывать?

— Командир Каллен приказал до его прихода никого не пускать.

— Так я «Вестница Андрасте», — недоумённо почесав макушку, ответила Инквизитор.

Солдат вновь пропал, с кем-то пошептался и ответил с прежней уверенностью:

— Никого не пускать.

— И «Вестниц»?

— И «Вестниц», — согласно кивнули сверху.

Инквизитор вздохнула и пожелала Каллену долгой жизни.

— Найдите Лелиану, она вам скажет, кто здесь в ворота стучит!

— Сестра Соловей уехала вместе с командиром.

— А Жозефина?

— И Леди Монтилье уехала с командиром.

— А...

— Все уехали с командиром.

Инквизитор вздохнула вновь.

— Возвращаемся в Орлей ребята. Я там знаю одну хорошую таверну, — мрачно буркнув, Тревелиан побрела назад, думая о создании своей Инквизиции с магами вместо храмовников и захватом мира вместо его спасения. И, конечно, с мабари.


	7. Chapter 7

За последний день Каллен возненавидел собак. А ещё он возненавидел промозглую погоду Ферелдена. Венатори, устраивающих засады под каждым кустом вдоль тракта. И Анору. Но собак он ненавидел всё же больше. И сейчас сидел за столом, пытаясь изобразить заинтересованность и почтение заместо скуки и откровенного раздражения.

Шёл пятый час переговоров.

Безрезультатных, никому не нужных переговоров.

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы решили проблему с мятежными магами? — спросила Жозефина.

— Да, — ответила Анора.

— И возмещение ущерба от этих самых магов? — поинтересовалась посол.

— Да, — так же равнодушно ответила королева.

— А ещё Вы хотите, чтобы Инквизиция не распространяла своё влияние на территории Ферелдена? — вздохнула леди Монтилье.

— Да, — в очередной раз кивнула женщина.

— И всё это за одну собаку? — закончила Жозефина.

— Да.

— Это идиотизм! — вскочил со своего места Каллен.

— Это политика, — парировала королева.

— Но не без идиотизма, — буркнул командир и уселся обратно.

Почему-то он думал о Сером Страже и о том, что величайшие герои Тедаса действительно были редкостными идиотами. Алистер сидел рядом и с грустью рисовал на листе кусочек сыра.

Пошёл шестой час переговоров за мабари.


	8. Chapter 8

Хоук, прищурившись, смотрел на отражение зеркала и подпёр кулаком подбородок. Хитрая комбинация на доске не давала ему покоя. Он уже поднял ладонь в желании сдвинуть слона, но засомневался и взглянул на противника. Но тот даже ухом не повёл. «Жульничает», — подумал Хоук и стал думать ещё более усердно.

— Как Инквизитор? — как бы между делом поинтересовался соперник.

— Нормально.

— Уже решили, как быть с королевой Орлея? — не унималось отражение.

— Наверное.

— Наверное, — протянул соперник. — А Серых Стражей нашли?

Хоук тяжело взглянул на собеседника и свёл брови на переносице.

— Ещё нет.

Отражение повело плечом.

— С Орлеем не решили, Стражей не нашли. Чем Инквизиция вообще занимается?

— Ищут мабари, — ответил Хоук и передвинул коня.


	9. Chapter 9

Говорят, что Орлей не самое приятное место для честных и простых инквизиторов. Но Тревелиан было ровным счётом плевать. Она сидела за столом в кругу своих спутников и провожала очередного напыщенного орлесеанца мрачным взглядом. Молчание затягивалось. И лишь иногда Солас с Кассандрой шуршали тканью занавесок, отмечая простоту и изящность выбора.

— Ещё...! — хлопнула по столу ладонью Инквизитор.

— Ещё эля? — озадачено спросил Блэкволл.

— Ещё вина? — насторожилась Искательница.

— Ещё рассказать про Тень? — обрадовался Солас, но тут же уткнулся в свою мятую кружку под тяжёлыми взглядами остальных.

— Ещё посмейте мне занавески залапать, — рыкнула Тревелиан и замолчала.

Кассандра осторожно пальцами убрала от себя ткань, словно тут она и не лежала.

Грустили все.

Инквизитор потому что её не пускали в родной Скайхолд («Неблагодарные щенки!» — ругалась Тревелиан двумя бутылками крепчайшей медовухи назад), Солас потому что его никто не хотел слушать («Кассандра, а что это у тебя за спиной?» «Нет, Солас, я не куплюсь на это дважды»), а Блэкволл потому что его грифона отобрала Тревелиан и обменяла на «Розу Рован», дабы полностью погрузиться на дно печали.

— Что теперь мы будем делать? Отправимся в Халамширал? В Эмприз-дю-Лион? Или снова в Свистящие пустоши?

— В Антиву.

— Зачем в Антиву?

— Я вас продам и куплю ещё бутылочку этой дряни, — меланхолично ответила Тревелиан, поболтала бутылкой и одним глазом заглянула в горлышко. — Потом перейду на сторону Корифея...

— Отправитесь в Антиву и продадите его? — Блэкволл блеснул догадливостью и тут же стих.

— Сначала я продам этих негодяев, что заперли ворота, потом тех негодяев, что приказали их запереть, а потом... — Инквизитор приложилась к бутылке, в один глоток выпивая остатки. Икнула, обвела всех взглядом и улеглась на стол, сладко засопев.

— Интрига, — протянул Серый Страж.


	10. Chapter 10

В далёкой-предалёкой и чёрной-пречёрной Цитадели, что именуется Цитаделью Зла, сидел на троне Корифей. То, что Цитадель была стара, как Тевинтер, и нуждалась в капитальном ремонте, никто не замечал. Раз Инквизиция сидит в старом замке, то почему и такому Злу, как Магистр, вошедший в Золотой Город, не сидеть в подобном месте? Это даже придаёт какую-то пикантность.

— Дыхание Создателя, опять! — шпион устало выдохнул и начал выскребать из-за шиворота упавшую штукатурку.

Не раз венатори, уставшие смотреть друг на друга через дыры в стенах, подставлять тазы и бочки во время дождей и просыпаться от того, что где-то вновь обрушилась штукатурка, собирались на общий совет, писали жалобу и шли на поклон к своему владыке. Владыка брал свиток, читал, похмыкивал и отправлял всех назад со словами: «Денег нет». Ничего в бюрократической системе не менялось, даже у Зла.

А ещё многие венатори осознали, что работают лишь за идею. Никто выплачивать зарплату им не будет, и вообще они не трудоустроены, а кто будет выделываться, отправится на принудительную психологическую профилактику к красным храмовникам. Те ребята сплошь идейные, потому что сидят на лириуме. А лириум есть только у Корифея.

Выскоблив всё, что мог, шпион вошёл в тёмный тронный зал, где царил мрак, ибо это придавало Злу особый пафос, слепо прищурился и осторожно двинулся вперёд.

— Сиськи Андрасте, — послышалось в тишине.

— Будьте осторожны, здесь ступенька, — раздался участливый голос.

— Простите, Владыка.

Что-то зашуршало, и вскоре шпион стоял перед троном, на котором сидел Корифей. Конечно, он пытался представить всё именно так. Всё равно никто ничего не видит, ибо тьма окутала Цитадель.

— Какие новости ты принёс, мой верный венатори? — Корифей всех людей называл «венатори», запоминать имена было для него бессмысленно. Но когда-то он знакомился с каждым, пытался выучить кого как зовут, но с приходом Инквизитора такая необходимость превратилась в пытку. Только запомнишь первую сотню, как её тут же убивают и на место неё приходит другая.

— Инквизитор в Орлее.

— Она решила пойти против меня? Меня?! Того, кто вошёл в город Создателя и увидел...

— Ээ... нет, — виновато прервал уже поднадоевшую речь шпион. Все, кто приносил новости Корифею, знали о подобном вступлении. Казалось, что этот вопрос владыка задавал только из-за любви блеснуть своими достижениями. — Она в таверне.

— В таверне? — озадаченно переспросил Корифей.

— Да, — кивнул шпион. — И она обещала отправиться в Антиву...

— Эта глупая смертная решила пойти против меня? Меня?! Того, кто вош...

— Снова нет, — неуверенно прервал владыку шпион. — Она решила продать своих союзников в рабство.

Корифей удивлённо моргнул. Потом ещё раз моргнул. Открыл рот. Закрыл. И сделал жевательное движение челюстью.

— Тогда я прикажу собрать все свои силы, и мы отправимся в Скайхолд! — громогласно оповестил он во тьму.

— В Скайхолде никого нет, — шпион развёл руками.

— А где они?

— Ищут мабари.

— Мабари? — переспросил Корифей.

— Мабари, — подтвердил шпион.

— Мабари... — задумчиво протянул Корифей. — А что это?

Шпион знал только то, что это были огромные собаки, и что мера уважения ферелденцев измерялась этими собаками.

Корифей задумался.

— Эта смертная решила пойти против меня с помощью какой-то мабари?! Я должен опередить эту жалкую смертную и заполучить её первым. Оповести моих генералов, пусть они найдут мабари и приведут ко мне.

— Да, владыка, — проговорил шпион и поспешил прочь. Где-то у него завалялась бутылочка серого виски как раз для таких случаев.


	11. Chapter 11

— Молодёжь, — покачало головой отражение. — Вот я в своё время искал Порождений тьмы, казнил предателей и спасал своенравных королев с их последующим сватовством на бастардах.

— Одним словом, развлекался, как мог, — промычал Хоук, разглядывая шахматную доску. Собеседник чувствовал себя так, словно выиграл уже с полдюжины партий и теперь загодя знал, чем обернётся эта.

— Ты только представь, каково мне было. Сначала ты убиваешь ублюдочного сынишку эрла, а после его дружков...

— Когда это ты их убивал?

— Когда спасал свою невесту, — как-то неохотно выдавило отражение и потёрло шею.

Хоук замер, посмотрел на сидящего Серого Стража и присвистнул.

— Так ты женатый Серый Страж, который, — Защитник похабно улыбнулся и потёр указательные пальцы друг о друга, — с дочерью Флемет?

Табрис передёрнул плечами.

— Не женатый.

— Но невеста...

— Просто спас.

— А свадьба?

— Пришёл Дункан и забрал в Остагар.

— Однако, — изумился Хоук. Оказывается, он многого не знал о Страже-Командоре Ферелдена.

Страж хмыкнул и уставился на доску. Повисла неловкая тишина.

— Какой интересный способ сбежать с собственной свадьбы, — нарушил молчание Хоук.

— Не интереснее, чем ухлёстывать за тевинтерским беглым эльфом, который в каждой ситуации пихает свою руку в чужие внутренности и вырывает сердце, — серьёзно произнёс Табрис, барабаня пальцами по резному подлокотнику.

— Я знаю, — тихо проворчал Хоук. — Но пусть это будет беглый тевинтерский раб.

Защитник замолк. Он честно пытался наладить дружеские отношения с теми, кого ему послал Создатель, и видит он, что худшей компании нельзя было придумать. Сначала Хоук думал, что самой адекватной будет Авелин. Пока история с бархатцами не превратилась в «Я устрою тебе свидание», «Я устрою тебе второе свидание» и «Хоук, ты всё испортил». Затем, что адекватным будет Андерс, пока его планы, состряпанные духом Справедливости, не стали слишком подозрительно походить на обезумевшие террористические замашки. Маленькая ученица Хранительницы Маретари оказалась одержимой восстановить Элувиан и просто какой-то пришибленной. В довесок к компании присоединилась Изабела («Капитан Изабела!» — отдалось в памяти) с кучей проблем в виде Аришока и компании не самых радужно настроенных кунари. От вечно ноющего и недовольного братца Хоука избавил сам Карвер, а Варрик был просто Варрик.

— Шах и мат, — беззаботно сказал Страж. — Ещё партейку?

Приунывший Хоук кивнул.

В Скайхолде было всё спокойно.


	12. Chapter 12

— Я король или кто? — возмутился Алистер.

— Король, — в тон ответил Каллен.

— А король что должен делать?

— Руководить.

— Вот, — Алистер нахмурился и ударил по столу кулаком. Крепкий эль брал своё и открывал невероятную отвагу в Тейрине.

Мужчины сидели в «Покусанном дворянине» и цедили местное пойло. Сидели они в одиночестве, за дальним столиком и разговаривали на свои мужские темы. Лелиана, как и положено Тайному Канцлеру Инквизиции, собирала компромат на Анору, пока Анора не собрала компромат на Инквизитора. Дело это было стратегически важным и ответственным, поэтому посещать различные таверны было не для неё. Но Каллен почему-то ей не верил. И не потому, что заметил шпионов сестры Соловей подле «Жемчужины», а просто это была его интуиция, которой командир привык доверять. Жозефина страдала у себя, и, судя по тому, сколько бутылок виски ей заносила прислуга, страдать она намеревалась очень качественно и долго. А во всём была виновата собака.

— И сейчас я пойду и скажу этой су... — Алистер замолк и оглянулся. — ...пруге, всё, что я думаю.

— Правильно, — кивнул Каллен.

— Прямо в лицо, — Тейрин рывком поднялся и грозно посмотрел на командира.

— Да, — ответил Каллен

— И прикажу ей замолчать и слушаться короля.

— Именно.

— И скажу, что Инквизиция может распространять своё влияние на территории Ферелдена, — вошёл в раж король. — И Ферелден будет содействовать ей во всём. И ещё Ферелден...

— Подарит в знак дружбы и закрепления договора собачку, — тихо подсказал командир.

— И собачку, — согласился преисполненный воодушевлением Алистер. — Только давай завтра, а то Анора сейчас спит.

Тейрин виновато улыбнулся, пожав плечами, и сел обратно за стол. Уже не первый раз Каллен пожалел, что покинул орден Храмовников.


	13. Chapter 13

Ночь. Покои в замке Тейринов. Два часа пополуночи.

Луна стыдливо заглянула в окно к мирно дремлющему командиру, окрасив помещение серебристо-голубым светом. Муки переговоров и шум «Покусанного дворянина» остались позади, и теперь Каллен тихо сопел в подушку. Ничто беды не предвещало.

— Каллен, — настойчиво зашипело над ухом. — Каллен, просыпайся. Просыпайся, Каллен. Каллен.

Мужчина всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок, поморщившись.

— О, Создатель, — взмолился шепот, и кто-то бесцеремонно потормошил командира за плечо. — Каллен.

— Что? — распахнув глаза и рывком поднявшись, бывший храмовник сурово взглянул на стоящую над ним Жозефину.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— Посреди ночи?

— Да, — кивнула посол.

Каллен закатил глаза к небу и выдохнул:

— Дыхание Создателя. Я же вам ничего плохого не сделал.

— Каллен, нам нужно как можно быстрее собраться и покинуть Денерим, — быстрым шёпотом проговорила леди Монтилье.

— Зачем, если мы так и не смогли заполучить эту треклятую собаку?

— Я её украла.

Каллен замолчал, внимательно посмотрел на скрытое тенями лицо Жозефины и проговорил:

— Кого украла?

— Мабари.

— Мабари? — не до конца понял командир.

— Именно. Поэтому нам нужно срочно вернуться в Скайхолд.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Ты украла мабари?

— Я украла мабари.

— Она украла мабари, — подала голос стоявшая в тени Лелиана, чем добавила командиру пару седых волос и укоротила жизнь на пару лет.

Отшатнувшись в сторону, Каллен схватился сначала за меч, потом за сердце, а после за голову.

— Сиськи Андрасте, Анора нас убьёт.

Жозефина лишь пожала плечами и подняла к самому носу командира маленький шерстяной комок.

— Зато Инквизитора порадуем, — слишком беззаботно проговорила посол.

Щенок завилял хвостом и весело тявкнул.


	14. Chapter 14

— Ох ты и затейник. Ох ты и подлец, — отсмеиваясь и вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, проговорил Страж.

Последний час Защитник то и дело рассказывал байки из жизни Инквизиции. А рассказывать было о чём. К примеру, о том, как у инквизиторских солдат разом пропали штаны. Конечно, это не портки, но теперь солдаты поглядывали по сторонам ещё бдительнее, что впрочем, хорошо. Или о том, как кто-то расплодил столько пауков, что теперь и дня не обходится без женских визгов, а весь слабый пол выстроился к единственному кунари за помощью. Сначала бык радовался, затем не очень, а после ломился с Инквизитором на любую миссию, даже если ей нужно было в Вал Руайо за новыми кроватями. Ещё Хоук рассказал о наге. Большом толстом наге. С руками. И о том, с какой горделивой статью Инквизитор выезжала на нём за ворота Скайхолда. И об оленях. И хотя это были галлы, а такое человеческое и презренное слово как «олень» могло возмутить совсем преданных эльфов, для Защитника все галлы были оленями. А ещё, по заверению Хоука, некоторые олени почему-то не были заперты в стойле и свободно разгуливали в компании Тревелиан, предлагая какие-нибудь подозрительные идеи по борьбе со Злом.

Страж хихикнул в кулак:

— Так кто придумал эту развесистую клюкву с мабари и героями Тедаса?

Хоук задумчиво поскрёб подбородок, выпятив нижнюю губу.

— Слова мои, музыка моя, исполнение Варрика.

Табрис ещё немного посмеялся, шумно выдохнул и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. В какой-то степени он Инквизитора жалел, но на её место ничуть не претендовал. Ему и сейчас казалось, что самая лучшая команда была именно у него. По крайней мере, за ним не охотилась Лелиана с Искательницей, которая рассчитывала с Хоука, как минимум, спустить шкуру, а не попросить возглавить Инквизицию («Методы у вашей Пендегаст», — как-то обронил Табрис. «О, ты ещё не знаешь, что она читает», — почему-то пошловато похихикал Хоук). Пришибленные эльфийские девушки стали нормой, а странные маги и вовсе оказались с какими-то странными влечениями.

— А ведь я почти поверил в это, — Страж взял в ладонь съеденную пешку и огладил её глянцевый бок. — Только зачем?

— Не знаю, — беззаботно пожал плечами Хоук.

Страж дёрнул бровью.

— Скучно было, — терпеливо объяснил Защитник. — Знаешь, как сложно прятаться от Пендегаст в маленьком замке?

— А зачем от неё прятаться? — не совсем понял Страж.

Хоук замолчал и мрачно глянул на Табриса. Табрис понял всё правильно, многозначительно протянул «Ааа» и замолк.

— А как тебе Инквизитор? — внезапно спросил он.

— Мне нормально, а остальные...

— Что остальные?

— Ищут мабари, — Защитник почесал гладко выбритую щёку и улыбнулся. Победа была близка. Его хитрый ход удался, и теперь он победно смотрел на собеседника, убрав руки за голову и откинувшись на спинку стула. — Тебе шах.

— Однако.


	15. Chapter 15

— Вы уверены? — как-то скептично спросила Кассандра.

— Уверена, — ответила Инквизитор.

— Точно уверены? — переспросила Искательница.

— Да.

— Точно-точно?

— Точно-точно.

— Ну а вдруг...

— Портки Создателя! — рявкнула Инквизитор и воткнула ледоруб в старую стену Скайхолда.

Искательница сглотнула и отошла от злой Тревелиан на два шага.

Конечно, в замок их никто не пустил — удивительно усердные солдаты заперли ворота и больше не разговаривали. То ли получили приказ с незнакомцами беседы не вести, то ли обиделись на слова Инквизитора. А обижаться было на что. Общение с Железным быком даром для леди Тревелиан не прошло, а потому в прекрасные обороты дворянского красноречия вливались не менее прекрасные кунарские слова.

— Кто-то должен залезть туда, — задумчиво показала на самый верх Инквизитор.

Все дружно задрали головы и взглянули на залитую серебром луны стену, затем покосились на глубокий бездонный обрыв и помотали головой.

— Значит, добровольцев нет, — как-то нехорошо проговорила Инквизитор.

— Добровольцы есть, героев нет, — ответил Блэкволл.

— И сумасшедших, — подтвердила Пендегаст.

— И бессмертных, — подытожил Солас.

Все замолчали. Ветры завыли печальную песнь, обдавая морозным дыханием не слишком тепло одетых путников. Кто-то чихнул.

— Я не полезу, — объявила Тревелиан. — Я — Инквизитор, мне ещё мир спасать и вообще, я координирую с земли.

Все согласно кивнули.

— Тогда полезет Кассандра.

Кассандра открыла рот, затем закрыла и дёрнула уголком губ.

— И я не полезу.

— Чё эта? — как-то не по-дворянски осведомилась Инквизитор.

— Так я, — она покосилась на стоявших мужчин. — Женщина.

Все подумали и согласно кивнули. Женская солидарность и мужское джентльменство.

— Тогда Блэкволл.

— Никак нет, — и сделал шаг назад. — Я — Серый Страж. Нас и так мало осталось.

— Так ты же ненастоящий, — опасно прищурилась Тревелиан.

— А вдруг стану настоящим? — ответил Блэкволл. — А вот полезу туда, сорвусь и уже не стану?

— Логично, — задумчиво протянула Инквизитор, и все согласно кивнули.

Наступила тишина. Солас поскрёб лысую макушку, смекнул, почему все как-то нехорошо молчат, и постарался с видом прогулочного кораблика отчалить в тень.

— Стоять! — рявкнула Тревелиан и фокус не прошёл. — Лезь.

— Но я же эльф, — выпалил Солас.

— Угу, целый второй, — поддакнула Искательница.

— Ага, если что, у нас замена есть, — покачал головой Страж.

— Нас же мало, — выдавил из себя маг.

— Куда не плюнь, а в эльфа попадёшь.

— Это смотря где плевать, — попытался вывернуться Солас.

— В эльфинаже и поплюём, — пробасил Блэкволл.

— Но я маг!

— У нас тевинтерец маг.

— И мадам де Фер маг.

— И леди Тревелиан маг, — кашлянула забытая спутниками Инквизитор. — И вообще, у нас ещё Хоук есть. Он тоже маг.

В тишине скрипнула зубами Пендегаст.

— Но я... Но я... Я по Тени ходить умею! — взвился Солас.

— Вот возьмёшь и по тени и сходишь туда, — Тревелиан указала на вершину стены. — Откроешь ворота и впустишь нас.

— Но я...

— А эльфы, ходящие по теням, умеют ещё и летать по ним? — угрожающе спросила Инквизитор.

— Нет, но я уже полез, — обречённо выдохнув, Солас взвесил в руке ледоруб, посмотрел на второй такой же, что любезно протянула Инквизитор, и прошипел. — И почему я, Ужасный Волк Фен’Харел, должен это делать?

— Что ты там шепчешь, Солас? — крикнула снизу Инквизитор.

— Что очень рад, что боги позволили мне быть с Вами, Инквизитор, — крикнул в ответ эльф.

— А, ну ладно, — и лицо Тревелиан расплылось в улыбке. — Ты аккуратнее, мы же стены не чинили.

Сверху что-то ойкнуло и витиевато выругалось.


	16. Chapter 16

Жизнь устроена крайне странно, думал командир засевшего в придорожных кустах отряда венатори. И не потому, что они который день торчали в засаде на главном тракте, ведущем в Денерим (и из Денерима, соответственно), уже готовые пустить корни (нет, конечно, засевшим в эльфийском корне повезло больше, чем торчащим в чертополохе), но и потому что охотились за собакой. Большой слюнявой собакой. Собакой, которых полно в Ферелдене. Зачем Владыке собака, венатори никто подробно не объяснил — им дали красных храмовников, красных лучников, выделили ещё кого-то, но тоже под лириумом, и отправили куда-то.

Который день командир отряда венатори не ел, не спал и нервно теребил свой фолиант. Подле него то и дело возился здоровый полуобнажённый гладиатор. Командир никогда их не понимал. Зачем идти на битву с голым пузом, но в шлеме, держа в одной руке здоровый щит, а в другой моргенштерн. Это глупо смотрится. Как-то ему объясняли, что это психологическая атака. Командир лишь качал головой, морщился и бубнил, что атака, может, психологическая, и отряд голопузых воинов действительно одолеет своим приступом идиотизма врагов, но пока они гибли пачками. В основном, из-за отсутствия брони.

А ещё командир отряда венатори, затаившегося в придорожных кустах, отправил своих лазутчиков украсть собаку из королевской псарни. Связываться с Инквизитором ему было страшно. Говорили, что это жестокий посланец Создателя, изрыгающий огонь и покоряющий драконов. Командир до сих пор помнил о том, как один шпион рассказывал байку из таверны Скайхолда. Там, дескать, Инквизитор оседлала самого Нагорного губителя, громко хохотала, сидя на её спине, и показывала неприличные жесты. Встречаться с таким чудовищем не хотелось, ни во сне, ни наяву.

— Командир! — свистящий надрывный шёпот раздался за спиной.

Шпион тут же упал на живот и приставил к голове два куста, маскируясь.

— Где собака? — мрачно спросил командир.

— Нет собаки, — виновато отрапортовал шпион.

— Так вчера была же.

— Украли, — досадливо пожал плечами шпион и одной из веток почесал меж лопаток. В такую жару он себя чувствовал как в пасти ферелденской морозницы. — Вчера ночью. Прямо перед нами.

— Кто посмел?! — рявкнул командир, тут же замолк и воровато оглянулся.

— Антиванская пьяная дева.

— Точнее.

— Леди Жозефина Монтилье, сэр. Посол Инквизиции, восходящая звезда дипломатии, старшая дочь знаменитого антиванского семейства. Ну и просто красавица, — добавил шпион и смущённо покраснел.

Командир отряда венатори застонал, схватился за голову и сплюнул.

— И где эта твоя Монтилье?

— Где-то... — не очень уверено ответил шпион, осёкся, глядя как мрачнеет командир, и тут же продолжил. — ...там.

И махнул в другую от Денерима сторону.

— А Инквизитор?

— Нет Инквизитора.

— Совсем нет?

— Совсем, сэр.

Командир замолк, почесал давнюю щетину и поднялся, сбрасывая с себя маскировочные листья. Инквизитора не было, бояться было нечего. А кража имущества Владыки, пусть ещё не ставшего совсем имуществом, нанесла гордости командира хорошую оплеуху. И он решительно направил свой отряд куда-то вслед за похитителем.


End file.
